Beautiful Brown Eyes
by sainlyinsain
Summary: Araceli Luz. She's quiet and kind, but don't let her sweet girl persona fool you. Mess with her or her loved ones and you're dead meat. She's an intellectual and loves good music. A plus: she's extremely beautiful. What is going on in that inquisitive mind of hers? What encompasses her thoughts? What goes on behind those beautiful brown eyes
1. Chapter 1

**Looks**

-Long, curly, deep brown/black hair

-Beautiful brown eyes

-Plump red lips Heart-shaped face

-Smooth, clear, tan skin

-Long toned legs

-Slim waist

**Personality**

-Quiet

-Smart

-Kind

-Independent

-Strong

-Funny

-Daydreamer

-Creative

* * *

"Augustus, say hello to our new home." I said quietly as I opened the door for the tiny tabby that twisted his way through my legs. I picked his tiny body up and felt his little heart race. I cooed and closed the door behind me as I showed him around the small living room. The walls were a light grey color. On one wall there was a stone fireplace, smoldering quietly away, crackling only once in a while. One whole wall was nothing but bookshelves, still empty. A navy blue sofa and a large matching overstuffed chair sat in the corner, yet to be strategically placed. A stained-black coffee table was pushed up next to the couch. Boxes were piled haphazardly around the place and almost tripped me as I made my way from the kitchen, to the bathroom, and then the two bedrooms. In the master suite, which was only an average sized bedroom slapped together with a half bath, I was able to fit a bed, a dresser, and an overstuffed chair. Hanging from the center of the ceiling was a small old-fashioned crystal chandelier. The closet was to the right of the door, and a bay window that showed the forest and part of the falls that this town was named for, was directly opposite the door.

"This cozy place is just perfect for our little family, isn't Augustus?" I said, to which I got a purr in response. I laughed quietly and set the cat on the bed.  
"Should we start with the bedroom, the kitchen, or the living room?" I questioned. Augustus stared at me, his blinking green eyes wide. "The bedroom it is." I declared and set about bringing in the boxes labeled "room". After moving Augustus and placing him safely of the ground, I made the bed. The fresh smelling cotton of the white sheets lingered in the room even after I straightened the white, down, duvet across the mattress and moved on to unpacking my clothes. I hung up my clothes in the closet and arranged my dresser in the fashion I liked. I pulled in the small, but plush, black rug and placed it on the floor between the bed and the dresser. I smiled proudly and collapsed into the black and white paisley chair.

"See Augustus? Nothing like a little tender love and care to spruce things up a bit. I do need to go buy some curtains and blinds though, don't need some weirdo being able to look through my windows at night. That being said...I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight. At least those windows have blinds." I grabbed the cat and some sleepwear before exiting the room. I sat the clothes on the couch and looked at the empty shelves that stared back at me. I sighed and set about cataloging and organizing my personal library. When I was done, the shelves were filled about three quarters of the way with books, and the other quarter with small figurines. I fingered a small, teal, porcelain elephant I received as a present a few years ago. I went about moving the furniture around. I hooked up the TV and the DVD player, before cataloging my DVD's in the cabinets under the TV stand. I rolled out the plush, cream rug and then pushed the coffee table into place. The rug contrasted nicely with the hardwood of the floors.

After I had showered and eaten, I settled down on the couch with a book in my lap, yet I couldn't bring myself to focus. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was only seven o'clock. I tried not to sigh too deeply.

"Augustus, I think I should go out and explore the town some, huh? Will you be okay if I leave you here alone? I'll show you to your litter box." After I did exactly just that, I quickly changed back into the lacy dress I had been wearing. I slipped on my jean jacket and black combats before grabbing my purse and kissing Augustus between the ears.

"I'll be back soon. The town isn't that big." I locked the door and made my way down the path that led to the garage behind the house. I slipped inside my car and backed out, shifted gear, then made my way into town.

I parked the car in front of a building named Mystic Grill. A neon "OPEN" sign blinked lazily at me as I pulled the door open and stepped inside the warm atmosphere. Laughter and the sound of glasses clinking rang in my ears. I made my way to a table in the back where I was served a water and a basket of fries. I munched quietly on the food and sipped the water as I watched the people milling around, happy to be with friends on a Sunday night. Most of the people looked my age, seventeen or eighteen.

"Um, are you finished with that?" I looked up into dark blue eyes. I nodded and watched as he picked up the empty basket and glass.

"Hey, you're the one who bought Old Man Wrigley's cottage right? The one on the hill?" He inquired. I smiled tightly.

"Yes, the family are friends." He nodded and surprised me by sitting down.

"I'm Matt Donovan." He held his hand out and grinned warmly. I complied and shook it.

"Celly Luz." I raised an eyebrow quizzically as his eyes roamed my face. He cleared his throat and finally looked away. He stood up and walked away, but then turned around.

"So will you be starting school tomorrow?" I nodded. He shot me a smile one more time before returning to his work. I spent a few more minutes until I deemed it a good enough time to go home. I grabbed my bag and left my tip for the waitress before making my way to the counter with my receipt and cash in hand. Just before I was able to pay for my food, a hand shoved a twenty into the cashier's face.

"Keep the change, Brenda." I turned and saw Matt, his apron gone and a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm off and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. I thought about it before nodding my head slowly.

"Great! How about a walk around the town?" I agreed and we were off. He told me all about the history and pointed out the shops we passed. I was very intrigued, especially about the history of the town.

"Well, Matt, we've made a complete circle. My poor baby cat is probably crying for me. I'll see you at school, yeah?" He nodded and opened the door for me. I drove off and began to search the radio stations for a good song, but had reached my home before I could find one.

Just as I was opening the door to my house, I had a feeling I was being watched. I scanned my surroundings, but saw nothing. I retreated into the house and locked the door. After changing back into my bed clothes, I collapsed on the couch with August curled up on my chest. I wrapped the afghan around us and tried to go to sleep.

Soon, the silence was too much. I pulled up some music on my phone and relaxed as a few solo notes echoed throughout the room, soon followed by soft guitar chords and the lilting voice of Lana Del Rey. I closed my eyes and soon was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC Celly, and anybody else I decide to come up with. I hope you enjoy this story and review for me:)**

* * *

A buzzing sound pierced the haze of dreams that surrounded me, along with sandpaper running the length of my cheek. I groggily pulled my head out of the blanket and checked my phone. My alarm was going off. I shut it off and pushed the blanket off my too warm body. I shifted Augustus, who's tongue was the sandpaper, off my chest and stretched.

I padded into my room and quickly decided on something simple. I picked out leggings, a plain white shirt, a jean shirt and an over sized beige cream cardigan. I showered and dressed before I made some breakfast and decided to eat on the back patio, overlooking the falls. I settled down on the porch swing and sighed contently. Augustus followed out and tried to jump up with me. I helped him up and he sat on my lap, watching me. I finished and decided I could sit there for a few more minutes, appreciating the amazing view I had right on my door step. I thought of all the wonderful things in the world: hugs, warm fires, long books about adventures and love. I made my way inside and grabbed my bag.

"Augustus, mommy has to go to school, okay? Don't tear the place up too bad." I waved at the grumpy kitty and walked out of my door, excited, yet nervous for the day ahead of me.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you don't have everything that you need to be registered. You need shot records, transcripts, proof of residency...things like that." I smiled at her as sweetly as I could.

"Could you maybe check again? I'm pretty sure that everything was there." She absentmindedly looked through her papers and calmly stated that everything was there. She handed me a schedule without any other words and I left to find my locker and my first class. I walked the hallways, quite aware of the whispers about me. I found my locker and threw the few notebooks and pencils I had in there, taking just a pencil and pen with me to class. I looked down at the schedule and grimaced.

"First hour history." I shrugged and walked into the room. I waved at the man who sat behind the desk, obviously the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Celly Luz." I offered my hand and he shook it.

"Alaric Saltzman. You're the new student?" I nodded and he issued me a book. I thanked him and picked a seat at the back, away from the few students who were already there. The bell rang as more students piled in, laughing and shuffling papers. I was happy to see Matt run in just before the late bell rang. He smiled brightly at me and sat down next to me.

"You're here!" he whispered.

"Yes, just like I said I would." We laughed quietly.

"Matt, who's this?" A girl with straight, brown hair and matching brown eyes asked as she made her self at home in the seat in front of him. A tall boy with bronze hair and green eyes sat next to her, in front of me. He turned towards me and shot me a contained smile. I nodded.

"Elena, this is Celly. Celly, that's Elena, my best friend since we were little, and her boyfriend, Stefan." I shook Elena's hand and then Stefan's. My mouth tightened as our skin met, and we both pulled away after one shake.

"Celly's family bought Old Man Wrigley's house, you know the one on the hill that overlooks the falls?" Matt explained. I wanted to correct Matt, and say that just I had bought it, but I realized his words were somewhat true. Augusts was my family. '

That's so cool. Remember when..." I sort of drifted out when she started reminiscing. I didn't need a reminder telling me that I was new.

"Alright, class. We have a new student with us. Everyone say hello to Celly Luz." Mr. Saltzman gestured to where I was sitting. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable.

"Is Luz short for loser?" I heard a girl say to her friend, and she erupted in giggles. I stared at the board, my hands clenched. Stefan sat rigid in the seat in front of me.

"Shut up, Caroline." Matt said. The blond girl looked back at him, offended and apologetic.

"Caroline, that was rude." Elena said after. Caroline huffed and turned around, her arms crossed over her chest. I gave Elena and Matt a grateful look and then focused on the lesson at hand. A little piece of paper sat on my desk. Want to go to the Grill after school today? I looked over at Matt who had a grin on his face. I shook my head and wrote back that I had some shopping to do for the house, like groceries and things like that. He nodded his head, slightly disappointed.

"Uh, Celly?" I looked up from my tray of cafeteria food to see Caroline. I tensed, ready for a confrontation. She cleared her throat and clenched her hands, once, twice.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I felt...uh, jealous. Matt's my recently ex-boyfriend and I saw the way he looked at you when he walked in and saw you... I guess you could say I felt threatened. If you can't tell I'm crazy and insecure." I couldn't help but laugh, because those two facts were evident

"Threatened by me?"

"Yes, by you." She snapped. I felt bad for her. It was so obvious she was insecure, even though she was incredibly beautiful. I sighed and offered her the seat next to me.

"I'm sorry I laughed, I just...trust me, you have nothing to worry about." I said as she sat down. She scooted a little and lowered her voice.

"Why, are you like, a lesbian?"

"Are you offering?" She shook her head violently and made to get up, but I caught her wrist gently.

"I was kidding Caroline, but Matt is just a friend, and I can see that he is still totally crazy about you." I actually couldn't see that, but whatever to make this girl not hate me. If she was a part of Matt's life, then I would have to deal with her often, because I really enjoyed Matt's friendship, even if it has only been a day and a half. She cracked a huge smile and jumped up.

"Really? Then I am so sorry that I said that this morning. I mean, anybody who is a friend of Matt is a friend of mine." She said before leaving. I shook my head and continued with my lunch. I finished and was glad that the rest of my day was uneventful.

I was getting inside my car when I felt that watched feeling creep up my spine. I looked around parking lot, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I cautiously got in my car and had just started the engine when there was a knock on my window. I jumped and saw Matt, motioning me to roll down my window.

"Do you need help with your shopping and stuff?" I was caught off guard by his question. I melted inside at his kindness.

"I shouldn't, but if I do, then I'll call you." He nodded but he stayed leaning on my car. I waited, knowing he was really asking me to do something else.

"Matt, are you alright?" He nodded and blushed. He pushed away from my car and waved after me as I pulled out of my spot. I made my way to the supermarket and grabbed the list from my backpack I had made during the day. I shopped for the food I needed, along with cat food and kitty litter. I payed, packed my groceries in the car, and made my way home.

"Augustus, I'm home!" I called out softly. He scampered in the room and followed me to the kitchen. I started some music on my phone to make the silence a little more bearable and packed away the perishables in the fridge and then brought the boxes into the kitchen that held glasses, plates, etc. I shed my sweater and jean shirt, leaving me in my leggings and white tee. I swept my hair up into a bun and set about arranging my cabinets, nothing but the sound of my breaths and the music that played on my phone. I was just finishing up when there was a knock on my door. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Now, who could that be?" I mumbled to myself as I opened the door to see Stefan standing there anxiously.

"Stefan Salvatore, I was wondering when you would stop by." I opened the door and welcomed him into my home. He stepped inside and pulled me into a hug.

* * *

**So how was that for a second chapter? I'm not sure who Celly's love interest should be, so I guess I'll leave it up to you guys:) So leave a review for who you think this love story should be about, who you ship, all that jazz. Oh, and one question.**

**How does she know Stefan?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Celly, where the hell have you been the last thirty years." He said, his arms firm around my shoulders. I sighed into his embrace, relishing his arms around me again.

"Around." He pulled back from the hug.

"What does around mean? One day, it was you, me and Lexi, then the next you're gone? No note, no anything!No further contact! We were worried." I smiled and led him to the couch. Augustus pounced onto the couch, standing before me, protectively. I laughed and picked up the small cat before cuddling him to my face.

"You were always fond of kittens." I smiled and Stefan petted Augustus behind the ear.

"What's his name?"

"Augustus." He looked up at me, a smirk on his face.

"That's quite a name." He tried not to laugh but I punched him in the shoulder. He feigned hurt and we laughed. It felt so good just to laugh with him again.

"I missed you." He said quietly, after a while. I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"So...Elena, huh? She looks a lot like Katherine." I tried to keep the disapproving tone from my voice. He shook his head and angled his body towards me.

"She's nothing like Katherine. She's extremely kind, and warm." I nodded, and couldn't help the next question that spilled from my lips.

"Is she also dating Damon?" I tensed in my spot, but I didn't expect him to laugh.

"No, she despises him, actually." I laughed and brought my legs up underneath me.

"She has sense, then." He nodded and we sat in comfortable silence.

"I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you sitting in class, talking to Matt like not a thing was changed. I'm so glad you're here, and I know Lexi would have kicked your ass if she was here." He grew sad after that.

"Yes, I meant to make it to your birthday. Did she come?" He nodded, his smile sad.

"What's wrong Stef?" There was a bad feeling pooling in my stomach.

"Lexi's dead." He said softly. I was crushed. I hadn't seen her in thirty years and now I would never see her again. My best friend.

"How? When?" I focused on petting Augustus's head.

"Damon, and on my birthday." I hissed at the sound of his name. I never met him, but I truly hated him for everything he has done to Stefan throughout their life. I knew Stefan was no saint, but Damon was evil in my eyes.

"Is he staying here with you?" I asked, my voice deadly quiet. He nodded and I tensed furthermore. I moved Augustus off my lap, for fear I would hurt him.

"Damon has decided the small town life is suiting him, especially here in Mystic Falls. Celly, there are some things you need to know about the town." I looked up at Stefan, shaking from keeping myself in check. Anger and grief burned within me. I had very few people in my life I kept close to me, and Lexi was one of them. Damon had stolen her from me.

"There is a council full of vampire killing town officials, including Caroline's mother and well, Damon." I blinked at the name, like it physically affected me. No words could explain the hate I felt towards that man.

"Feeding from these people is off limits." I snorted and beckoned him to the kitchen. I opened the fridge to show him the collection of blood bags and assorted human foods.

"I figured, but I just had to make sure. Elena's friend Bonnie is a Bennett witch, her grandmother was Sheila." I smiled at the thought of the young witch we had met way back in the sixties, just a few years before I had left. I had caught the operative

"Was?" He nodded and we settled back on the couch.

"Let me guess, Damon?" I sneered.

"She did a spell to let Damon and I out of the tomb after she took the spell down so Damon could retrieve Katherine, but it just took too much out of her." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

His phone rang and I grimaced at the name that popped up on the screen.

"It's Damon." He ignored it and pocketed the phone. I wrapped my arms around my knees and looked at Stefan. It was a peculiar thing to know someone for one hundred years and see that they have not aged one day.

"You're eyes are looking old, Celly." I laughed.

"Six hundred and fifty years of immortal life, stuck at the age nineteen, will do that to you." I mumbled. He laughed, but I couldn't find the heart.

"Lexi talked about you, how she was going to find you, kick your ass, then hug you and never let you go." I laughed at that, and tried to hold back the tears, but they came nevertheless.

"I knew that girl for half of my life, ya know? And you came along and it was so perfect. I know I left, but Stefan you two were the closest thing to family I had, you know whenever I wasn't occupied with-"

"Don't. It's alright Celly." He wrapped his arms around me and I cried silently into his chest. I pulled away after I had calmed down. I pushed the grief to the back of my mind as I wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks. Stefan still had his arms around my shoulders and I kept my head on his chest.

"Did you tell Elena that we knew each other?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, and she wants to hang out with you, but I told her that you would want to...acclimate to the town first." I smiled up at him and chuckled slightly.

"Liar, you just wanted to hang out with me first." If he was human, he would have blushed red. I laughed and hugged him, all the sorrow forgotten. I was just glad to have him with me.

"It's okay, I've been itching to hug you all day. What brought you here to Mystic Falls anyway?" Stefan launched into the story of how he had saved Elena from a car crash that killed both her parents and about how he had been watching her since. He told me of how they met and the second he knew he fell in love with her.

"I've never met a single person beside you that was so kind until I met her. She completes me, Cells." I nodded, but I couldn't help but feel that Stefan wanted Elena to be Katherine.

"So, your book collection has grown, I see." He said, changing the subject. I nodded and he walked over to the shelves upon shelves of books. His fingers ran across the bindings and he then fingered the teal porcelain elephant.

"This is relatively new." He mused. I nodded and he picked it up.

"I picked it up in Dubai. I've been there for the last decade or so. I attained some new books also. Literature on Hinduism and the other religions." He pulled out a book and turned towards me, a grin on his face.

"A book on vampire lore?" He questioned. With vampire quickness I had taken the book back and placed it in its respective place.

"Don't mess up my system, Stef. You know how I am." He laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder, squeezing me to his side. I couldn't help but feel at home, because for the last century, Stefan and Lexi had been my home.

"Promise, that this time, when you leave, you'll leave me something so I can get a hold of you." He said as we plopped back down on the couch.

"Who said I was leaving?" I raised my eyebrow and he visibly relaxed.

"Good." We shared a smile and there was a knock on the door. I sniffed quietly, letting the unfamiliar scent fill my nostrils. It was a heady mix: woodsy and warm, like a good bourbon, and slightly of Stefan.

"I don't want to be rude, but I'm not one for patience." A sarcastic voice called from the other side. In a moment, I knew it was Damon. He was here for Stefan. I opened the door and was met with icy blue eyes under a mop of ebony black hair. Before I could even muster a hello, I was pinned on the floor, a hand around my throat. With a snarl, I easily ripped Damon's hand off of me and threw him against the wall, above Stefan. He landed with a 'oomph' in said brother's lap.

"Hello, brother." He groaned and rolled off of him. I blurred to him and had him pinned against the wall beside Stefan by his neck. His eyes bulged and he clawed at my hand. It did not effect me.

"So, Stefan, this is your brother. He's not very nice, is he?" I turned to Stefan, who was trying really hard to not laugh.

"Stef... a little help?" Damon choked out. He tried to once again claw my hand away, but I slammed him, hard, into the wall.

"Nah, ah, ah, not until you learn to respect your elders." He was gasping for breath and I slackened my hold, enough for him to breath.

"Are you okay now?" I asked him. He sneered and once again I closed my hand around his throat.

"Uncle!" He gasped out. I let him go and flashed to the other side of the room.

"Damon, I would like to introduce you to my best friend, Celly. Please, try not to kill this one, will you?" I smirked at Damon and gave him a small curtsy. He smirked back and made his way cautiously over to me. He gripped my hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it softly. I yanked it away from him in disgust.

"Please, do not try your charms on me. They won't work." I sat down next to Stefan and pulled Augustus into my lap, calming him down.

"So, brother, what brings you here?" Stefan asked. Damon settled into the chair that sat next to the book shelves. He clasped his slim fingers together and rested them on his knees as he looked at us in silence.

"Well, after you ignored my phone call, I became worried." He said innocently, but a mischievous glint in his eyes said otherwise. I sighed and looked between the brothers before my phone began to ring. Nobody in this town had my phone number, except Matt and I had told him I would call. I looked down at the name and tried not to gasp.

"Celly?" I pressed the accept call button.

"Don't, okay, just don't. Give me another ten years before you come barging in again, okay? Okay, bye bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Stefan.

"I don't want to talk about it." He nodded and Damon cleared his throat. I looked at him, disdain evident on my face, I'm sure. I turned back to Stefan.

"Stef, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this little meeting short. I have homework and setting up to do. I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?" He nodded and tapped his phone. I nodded in response and he left, waiting outside the door patiently for Damon.

"We were just getting acquainted." He objected as I pulled him off my chair.

"Yeah, well now you're leaving. See how that goes?" I said as I pushed him out of my house. He straightened his jacket and smirked at me before he walked back to his car. Stefan hugged me and pulled away.

"Don't mind Damon, he rubs everybody the wrong way." He said.

"I'll tell you right now that Damon won't be rubbing me in any kind of way." I replied. I could hear Damon's laughter. I hugged Stefan one more time before he flashed to the car. I watched them disappear down the road and sighed in relief. My phone rang and I answered it without seeing who it was.

"Will you just-" I threw the phone at the wall before he could even get his sentence out. I huffed as I stared at the broken pieces of the cellular device. I swept it up and threw it in the garbage. I looked at Augustus, who watched from the couch.

"What an interesting day, huh Augustus?" He meowed and I sighed as I scooped him up in my arms. I changed, drank some dinner, then cuddled into my bed, not even caring that I could see Damon watching my house from the woods.


End file.
